


Try Again

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “And if you’re not pregnant…” he moved his hands to his fingers could enter your shirt and caressed the skin underneath. “Well, we can try again, right?”You giggled in response and Sam rubbed his nose against yours.“How hard can it be to produce a baby?”





	Try Again

You dropped the stick on the counter, washing your hands nervously and then you face. Your brow and temples were coated in cold sweat just seconds after you dried them off, though, but you were so far away you didn’t even mind it.

Suddenly, you could feel your stomach twisting and ended up running to the toilet before throwing up.

“God,” you covered your face with your hands.

You weren’t even sure you were actually pregnant or just sickly nervous.

“Honey?” you heard from the other side of the door. “Are you in there?”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” you said, filling your mouth with water, trying to get the taste – and probably the smell – out before talking to him and trying to recompose. “I just need… I’ll be out.”

With a long breath, you opened the door, and your husband was right there waiting.

“Is everything okay?” he reached out, instantly seeking the touch of your hand.

“Yeah,” you lied. “Why wouldn’t it? Everything is just fine.”

Sam arched an eyebrow and you shifted on your feet.

“How do you know?”

“First of all? You’re using our bathroom in the middle of the day.”

You fidgeted with his fingers.

“I just… Wanted… I needed to…” you stuttered.

He waited patiently and covered your face with your free hand again before sighing.

“Just go look.”

Sam walked in, still with his hand wrapped around yours.

“Are you sure?’ he asked in a whisper when he finally realised what was happening, pulling you into a hug.

“No,” you closed your eyes. “That’s why I’m so nervous.”

Softly, he moved the warm fingers on his right hand to caress your cheek. You had recently agreed on trying for children and he was surprised you were already suspecting anything.

“I’m a week late,”  you muttered. “It makes sense, right? To look just to be sure?”

He nodded and the egg timer a few steps from you warned you it was time to check the results of the test, and he was the one doing so.

“Negative,” he put a hand on your back and you hid your face in his chest. “It’s just a week. We can wait and see in another one or two, no need to worry.”

You nodded again, and he put a hand on your chin making you look at me.

“Are you okay with that?” he whispered and you nodded very softly, resting your weight on the front of your feet in order to kiss his lips.

“It’s okay,” you affirmed. “Really.”

He smiled softly, kissing you once again.

“And if you’re not pregnant…” he moved his hands to his fingers could enter your shirt and caressed the skin underneath. “Well, we can try again, right?”

You giggled in response and Sam rubbed his nose against yours.

“How hard can it be to produce a baby?”


End file.
